Fate's Past
by marzilandx
Summary: He followed his mind, she followed her heart. Will things change for the genius when the only thing he can't process is his own feelings? YuraxOC


It seemed like another day, another hot and sweaty practice day that is

It seemed like another day, another hot and sweaty practice day that is. But to Yura it seemed boring-that was until Kyo showed up. Yes he may have a puppy dog crush but he's smart enough-well actually smarter probably than anyone you will meet- to know that his fellow hot headed friend Chiharu is in love with Kyo.

It was a drag for him to watch the idiotic events that unfold, just for them to discover that they liked each other (which sadly hasn't happened yet).

He sighed when practice was over, these work outs have gotten pretty easy for him. He was off thinking of other work outs to challenge his body until Kyo asked him if he had wanted to hang out with her and the others. Apparently they were going to this new restaurant down town.

Being Yura he would have simply accepted in a heart beat, it was Kyo after all. But when you're Yura, you also have flash backs of moments you wish you never lived through. He shuddered quietly remembering them, shaking his head as if a solution to forgetting those memories.

He simply gave Kyo his perfectly crafted smirk and told her next time, giving her a playful peck on the cheek just to piss off Chiharu who was standing in the door way waiting. "Have fuuun" he sang after Kyo as she jogged to catch up to the steaming Chiharu.

He turned around then, closing his eyes as he took in the cold slam of the door being shut. The familiar frown soon engraving his lip. He opened his eyes quietly picking up a basketball that stayed stationary by his foot. He made a shoot for it, but it didn't go into the net.

He was alone.

"Damn…" he whispered watching the ball roll away. He ran a hand through his shaggy black hair. _Would they all run away from me…?_

Thoughts like this often plagued his mind. He didn't know what he was feeling then, a heavy sensation in his heart that pained him. Was he scared?

No.

He wouldn't allow it. He hasn't allowed anything to process in his heart, and he won't start now. He relied on his mind, and as of now it was simply telling him to get out of here.

**"Gladly…"** he whispered letting out a sigh as he gathered all his things. He didn't know exactly where his feet where taking him, but he knew it would take him to a place where he could relax. Stepping foot into the woods he was automatically welcomed by the many sounds of his bird friends.

Smiling, he lifted up his arm as a dove came to him. It sat perched on his arm, as Yura himself decided to take a seat. He walked over towards his favorite tree. An old oak tree, it's trunk as tall and as wide as anyone's ever seen. Picking himself our a thick up-rooted root to sit on he turned his attention towards the dove.

"**Man Kilan… today's been rough" **Yura opened the one-sided conversation, although as soon as he finished the bird whose name was apparently Kilan flew away from him. Yura stood a little bit shocked, Kilan has never done that to him. **"Kilan… Kilan what the hell?"** Yura said as he watched the bird circle him, flinching as it even dared to peck him.

"**Fine Kilan! Where do you want to take me?" **Yura said keeping pace with the bird as it started to fly westward deeper into the woods.

It may have seemed odd to people, but Yura has understood birds for as long as he remembered. That and Kilan was a bird that Yura raised himself.

'_Well here's the work out I've always wanted_' Yura thought quietly weaving in and out of trees still keeping up with the bird's flight. It wasn't until Kilan soared upward that Yura tripped on something.

He opened his mouth to curse, but his words were silenced when he had heard another voice close by. The voice was soft and feminine, although it held much worry.

**"Hey sweety..oh no...your wing.."** was what he heard. He got up with must haste brushing the dirt off of him. He walked a couple of inches before he realized that the voice was coming from behind the tree he was leaning on. He leaned forward and sure enough he found the owner of the voice.

She had black waist length hair, with the palest skin he has ever seen. _Almost like porcelain_...he thought to him self. She was wearing a sunny yellow laced top with black Capri's and black and white vans.

**"There, there little fellah, your going to get all better soon." **She smiled cradling a small bird, which had feathers of glistening silver. At least that's what it looked like.

_Odd._ Yura thought perplexed, he hadn't seen a bird in these words like it. And that was a big statement coming from Yura.

He figured that he would help the girl. He wanted a close look at the bird after all.

After coughing a bit to show his presence he kneeled down next to her, **"Damn...it's wing is messed up"** he whispered seeing the damage.

The girl was shocked a bit to see him by her side, but smiled after a moment of looking him over.

**"Poor fellow..."**she sighed.

Yura looked at the girl seeing her pale brown eyes so worried. He felt a pang of sympathy for her and gave her one of his best smiles.

**"Here let me see 'im"** Yura said taking the bird gently into his own hands. He tilted his head a bit. He had read a book once about taking care of a wounded bird. You can always count on Yura to remeber every word for word of every single page.** "He needs his wing bandaged..."** Yura said his mind analyzing exactly what needs to go down.

**"Oh here"** She smiled giving him a piece of cloth.

Yura looked bewildered, he turned towards the girl and saw her arms. They were bandaged up to the top of her forearm, and by the way it clung to her arm Yura figured those bandages were put there not too long ago. He glanced up at the girl but she looked away, **" Thanks" **he said simply bandaging the bird's wing.

**"There we go! All better-"** He said about to call the bird a name like he always does but the thing was it didn't have a name. He looked to the girl, **"What's his name?"** He asked figuring the girl already named it.

The Girl looked up looking a the bird petting it softly-it seemed it went to sleep **"He seems like a Soul…"** She smiled looking at Yura.

Yura looked down at the bird shrugging. He wasn't exactly thinking of that name but now that he looked at it it sure was a dead ringer. Nodding his head as if it was official he proclaimed **"Soul it is."**

He held out the bird towards the girl, _she probably would want to keep it anyways _Yura thought.

And he was right. The girl smiled holding her hands out to get the bird but pulled back as her black nokia rang. One look at the caller id and it made the girl's face shatter into fear. She bit her lip nervously, but when she met Yura's questioning gaze her face let on a more disappointed look.

**"Oh dear..."** She whispered. She got up,** "I-I'm so sorry but I have to leave Soul with you!!"** she cried, Yura frowned but then stood up.

**"Hey wait, how will we know to meet up!?"** Yura called as she already made a dash for it.

She turned around looking at Yura **"Don't worry!!I'm suire fate will make our paths cross again" **She smiled,** "Soul is a special bird! I can tell!"** she smiled softly as she called over her shoulder, **"Bye!"** She waved running as fast as she could.

Yura didn't understand a thing. He was a logical thinker...fate? A special bird?

It just all left Yura in a 'What the fuck just happened' moment.

It didn't make sense to him what just happened but he shrugged, **"I gues sit's you and me Soul"** He sighed stepping on something. He looked down and saw that it was a sketchbook. The bloody thing he tripped on.

He picked it up carefully as he tried to balance Soul in his other hand. He tried to open it with one hand, but the book slipped out of his hand, making him drop Soul in the process too.

"**CRAP!" **he yelled lunging for Soul but the poor fellow already did the ground. Yura kneeled down frantically looking the bird over. It seemed that that little drop didn't even wake it up. But that's not what left Yura amazed. It was the wing.

It was already healing.

Way too fast.

"**You little bud… are something else…"** was all that Yura could say, but he left the bird lying there for a moment glancing at the sketch book next to him. He took a hold of it and opened to the cover. Amongst doodles and small poems he had seen some bold writing in the lower left hand corner.

_Property of Serenity Rayne_

"**Ahh…that chick?" **Yura said quietly, although thinking of her brought a slight smile to his lips. He didn't know why but his heart almost did a flip inside him, it started to feel eerily light.

Eerily being the key word.

"**Ah not again." **Yura groaned as he put a hand towards his heart. His mind had never done this to him. That's why he likes it more than the stupid thing that was beating underneath his hand. **"Whatever let's just get home" **Yura said Soul in his pocket, making sure his head stuck out. Hauling his bag over his shoulder, he tucked the sketch book underneath his arm and started heading out.

"**You know I don't understand why you couldn't babysit chika"** Yura called up to the sky, as if Kilan were flying about. About 5 minutes out of the woods, Yura got a little bit bored. He remembered the sketch book and opened it once more glancing over the cover.

**"Her name's Serenity eh?"** he mused on noticing that there was writing underneath her name.

_To the person who is reading this, it seems as though I have lost this- my precious sketch book. Don't worry, fate and destiny will bring us together sometime. But until then please keep this safe. I have trust in you. _

Yura was now hysterical, **"The chick really is full of that mojo..."** he whispered although he flinched feeling something sharp peck his side. He looked down to Soul who was wide awake. **"Is it just hurt Yura day…?"** Yura asked quietly but he listened intently on Soul's chirps (and again flinched at the constant pecks to his side.)

"**Alright, alright I'll go that way"** Yura said walking down an alley he wasn't familiar with. He saw up ahead was a basketball court, although what made him run for it was that he saw his friends all crowded around.

When he got into the court, all he could hear was a single cry from a soft voice. _That_ soft voice.

**"Tsyuyaka-san please let go, ouch!"** Serenity cried.

Kyo sighed, "**Ya just let her go Tsuyaka"** Kyo sighed.

**"No! if i can't have you on our team then at least i want to play with Sere!"** She pouted as she held Serenity's arm. Serenity gave up trying to get away.

**"But Tsyuyaka-san i'm through with-" **Serenity said quietly but Tsuyaka cut her off.

**"What happened to our killer Sere?!"** She yelled.

Chiharu got in the way,** "If she doesn't want to she doesn't want to dammit!"** He yelled as Tsuyaka let go shaking her head.

**"First Kyo then you"** She glared.

Serenity backed up a bit hiding behind Imai.

Yura made his way next to Serenity discreetly, bending down to reach her ear. Believe it or not the girl was shorter than Kyo. **"Ehem" **he whispered.

**"Ah!!SOUL!"** Serenity said a little bit shocked to see the bird in Yura's pocket. She was also excited to see Yura too as it seemed. She let go of Imai's shirt long enough to turn her attention towards him.

**"Oh Yura!"** Kyo smiled **"Meet my friend Serenity-"** Kyo was saying until Yura cut in

**"-Rayne right?"**

Chiharu's jaw dropped **"How the hell do you know everything!?"**

Yura smirked **"By fate"** He mocked looking down at Serenity giving her a wink. Soul chirped slightly in his pocket, making Serenity giggle.

Tsuyaka rolled her eyes, "**What ever Sere-me and you on the court now! If you win I'll let you go, but if I win you join the girl's basketball team!"** She glared bounce passing the Ball to Serenity a little bit too hard.

Chiharu and Imai protested, **"Hey that's not fair!"** they said, but Kyo sighed shaking her head.

**"Tsuyaka if you really want her on the team don't be so dumb and challenge her now! Remeber last time?"** Kyo said.

The silence between Tsuyaka, Kyo, and Serenity was strong although the current in the air was a little bit too intense.

Everyone who weren't the three girls right then and there were confused to say the least. What's this girl got that Kyo thinks Tsuyaka can't handle?

**"I can take her now"** Tsuyaka said her voice had a bit of a weakness in it.

Serenity looked down at the ball in her hands- _No way could she take on Tsuyaka... _Yura thought but then he looked at her her eyes were different. The soft pale gray eyes that he saw in the woods were sharp hazel.

Serenity bounced passed the ball back to Tsuyaka, Tsuyaka a bit taken back.** "Okay Sempai-san. You're on"** She whispered.

**"…This won't end well…." **Was all that Yura could hear from Kyo before her focuss was on the court.

"**Who the hell is that Soul…?"** Yura whispered to Soul as he watched the girl he met transform into someone different. Someone… he was too familiar with.

_Yura it's you. _

Yura's eyes widened as he heard that omniscient voice. He looked down towards Soul, who was looking up expectantly of him. But what's more was whatever it was who said it, _it was right._

She had become heartless on the court like he was.

**To be continued…**


End file.
